


Heeeyyyyy bayybeee! I had a stroke

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has a minor stroke do to the medication he's on (dw he's fine ) he's a little woozy .Harry's a good boyfriendBasically a crack fic





	Heeeyyyyy bayybeee! I had a stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao ok

Okay.

Peter was stupid 

But it wasn't his fault this time! How was he supposed to know that Xanax and his spider DNA don't mix well!  
And it's not like he's abusing Xanax, Bruce gave it to him for anxiety.

He felt like complete shit.  
God he felt woozy. Tony found him on the ground and took him the med Bay and called Helen Cho and she told them he had a minor stroke , of he wasn't so tired he would have laughed at Tony freaking out.

Harry's been calling and texting him nonstop but his hands won't work enough to text back, he tried and he was barley able to press the right keys.  
Finally , Mrs.cho was done with tests and prescribed him a blood thinner, he would be fine a week or so

He decided to call harry, Wich was a bad idea because he was still loopy as fuck from the pain meds the conversation went like this

"Hiii baayyybeee!"

"Oh my god Peter are you okay? What happened?"  
" I'm finnneeeeee , I had a stoke"

"a WHAT"

Tony almost started crying laughing from the urgency in Harry's voice

About 45 minutes later Harry busted in the medical wing , looking disheveled 

Running a hand through his hair he went up in hugged peter asking if he was okay

He was , but Harry had to give him blood thinners every 12 hours Wich sucked ass 

He was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> We love a supportive bf


End file.
